


Rudolph the Red-Bottomed Reindeer

by chasingkerouac



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Humor, Klaine Advent, M/M, Naughty, Spanking, klaine advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: “Oh, but I do recall the most famous reindeer of all,” Kurt said.  He drew his hand back and came down with a hard *crack* on Blaine’s hip.





	Rudolph the Red-Bottomed Reindeer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine Advent 2014. Word: imprint.

Blaine groaned, rubbing his hip as he reached for a pair of coffee mugs. 

“Mmm, good morning!” Rachel said brightly as she bounded into the kitchen.  “Are you making coffee?  Are you making _me_ coffee?” she asked, propping herself up on the table.

“I was making coffee for Kurt and me, but I can certainly make you some as well,” Blaine replied, pulling a third mug down from the cabinet.  “You’re home early – we didn’t think you’d be back until lunch time.”

“Traffic wasn’t as bad as I assume,” Rachel explained.  “Did you fall?”

“Hmm?” Blaine mused as he moved around the kitchen to set up his french press.

“You keep rubbing your hip,” she pointed out.  “Did you bump into something?”

***

_”Oh Santa, I just don’t know if I can go any faster…”_

_Kurt pressed Blaine harder into the table, kissing the back of his neck and pressing his fingers into Blaine’s hips.  “I bet I can make you go faster.  I have my methods.  You’ve been a naughty little reindeer.”  He leaned back enough to swat at Blaine’s naked ass, smiling at the satisfying *crack* of flesh against flesh.  “On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer and Vixen,” he murmured, each name echoing with a spank and a happy gasp from the male bent under him.  “On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen.”_

_Blaine gasped and arched his ass back to press against Kurt’s erection.  “You haven’t said my name yet,” he chuckled._

_“Oh, but I do recall the most famous reindeer of all,” Kurt said.  He drew his hand back and came down with a hard *crack* on Blaine’s hip._

_The harsh intake of breath made Kurt pause.  “Wait, Blaine, was that too hard?” he asked.  “Shit, I think I left an imprint of my hand on you.  I can get…”_

_Blaine twisted under Kurt, until he was on his back and pulling Kurt down on top of him.  “Shut up and kiss me!” he said._

***

Blaine felt his cheeks flush.  “Yep, bumped into something.  The table.  Clumsy me,” he chuckled, shifting so he didn’t have to look at her.  

The front door opened and Kurt all but bounced into the loft, holding up a bag from a bakery around the corner.  “How’s my sexy little Rud…chel…” he trailed off, eyes wide when he found Rachel home already.  

“Aw, thank you, I _do_ look sexy today,” Rachel agreed brightly.  “Did you bring breakfast?  Was it to make Blaine feel better for bumping into the table.

“Uh huh,” Kurt said.  “I, um… I need to drop something off in my room real quick.  Be right back!”  He ducked behind the curtain that functioned as his door, and pulled a red blinking nose out of the bakery bag.  “Guess we won’t be needing this right now.  Thanks Rachel,” he grumbled, dropping the nose into his drawer with a sigh.


End file.
